


get a little handsy

by solarsenshi



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Canon, Shorter Is Gay For Ash And Can't Help Himself, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarsenshi/pseuds/solarsenshi
Summary: Shorter might be a little in love with the way that Ash's ass looks in some high waisted jeans.





	get a little handsy

**Author's Note:**

> this is for a dear friend on twitter! the request was "ash and shorter get kicked out of a thrift store" and i may or may not have taken a few liberties with this prompt but that's OKAY!

It starts as a normal trip to the thrift store brought on by Ash’s inherent desire to look like a small butch lesbian from the 80s and Shorter’s inherent desire to follow Ash wherever he went because he may or may not be a little in love with his best friend. 

This story isn’t about that — or maybe it is. Shorter finds that most things end up tying back to how in love with Ash he happens to be. 

Ash is in the dressing room of the thrift store trying on some women’s high waisted jeans and Shorter is busy fucking around looking at the vintage sneakers on display but not for sale. It’s typical for them, really, but Shorter is getting bored. the employees aren’t even checking to see if they’re shoplifting or not — which means that, frankly, they need to do so. 

He wanders back to the fitting room and knocks on the wall beside the flimsy curtain between him and Ash before he slips in and gets his world a little bit rocked. Ash doesn’t have much of an ass to speak off, “the curse of being a white man” he usually jokes, but the high waisted jeans are doing wonders for Ash’s tiny little ass. “Um,” Shorter says, as eloquent as ever. 

Ash blinks over at him, unimpressed with his hands on his hips. “Can Ihelp you, Pineapple Express?” Shorter should be a little mad about that, Shorter should even care, just a little, but he doesn't. He’s too focused on how cute Ash looks with his messy blond hair falling in his face and his cute little frown. He’s fucking hopeless. 

(Maybe this story  _ is _ about how fucking in love with Ash Shorter is. Maybe it’s always been about that. Maybe every moment spent with Ash — whether they’re just sitting reading books or running from the police with their adrenaline pumping — simply comes down to Shorter wanting to spend time with the boy that he’s in love with. Shorter might have to do some introspection when he’s not staring Ash right in the face like an absolute idiot.)

“I was just gonna say that they’re not watching us like they usually do. We could...you know.” It sounds great coming out of his mouth until Ash’s well plucked eyebrow raises up behind his fluffy fringe. 

“ _ Do _ I know, Shorter? Cuz that sounds to me like you want to do something illicit in this dressing room.” Ash is teasing, Shorter thinks, but there’s a light in his emerald green eyes that wasn’t there before. It’s kind of...mysterious? Horny, actually. It feels horny and Shorter feels a heat rising up from his chest to darken his cheeks. 

Shorter scrambles to keep up. “I wouldn’t say no if you wanted to do something elicit, Angel Eyes.” That makes Ash laugh and Shorter falls a little more in love with Ash the more time he spends with him. “But  _ I _ meant a little pocketing of things.” 

“Boo,” Ash straightens up, lifting his hands up to around his shoulders in a dismissive shrug. “Shame, really, I kind of wanted to make out with you right here in the dressing room.” 

“We can do that,” Shorter jumps in, embarrassing himself but not having the energy to feel bad about it while Ash’s beautiful eyes take on that heated look again. “If you  _ really _ want to.” 

Ash grins, sharp and feline and not at all like the angelic being he looks like, and Shorter can’t help but grin back soft and goofy. “Oh, I  _ really _ want to.” And then Ash is on Shorter, his thin fingers curling around the sides of Shorter’s face as his lips, soft as clouds, touch his own. 

Oh, how Shorter  _ loves him _ . 

Shorter’s hands grip Ash’s hips as he kisses him back and Shorter finds himself marveling at how thin Ash’s waist is; all of Ash is thin, really, but the way that Shorter’s fingertips almost touch around his waist is making him  _ feel thing _ . 

He’s feeling a lot right now, honestly. Ash’s lips moving slow and sweet against his own, Ash’s body heat pressing against his chest through their thin tank tops, Ash’s hands sliding up from his cheeks to stroke over his shaved sides and tangle in his mohawk,  _ AshAshAshAsh _ — 

Shorter grasp his ass and Ash gasps into his mouth before one leg comes up, squeezing around his hips as Ash’s tongue licks its way into Shorter’s mouth. His eyes roll back and for a moment he forgets where he is. He forgets that there’s only a fucking curtain separating them from the rest of the store. A curtain—

That Shorter didn’t close if the scandalized gasps are anything to go boy. He’s not actually surprised about that. Ash had looked so fucking good in those jeans and had implied that they were going to make out? What the fuck was Shorter supposed to do, ask Ash to wait until they got to somewhere  _ private _ ? Fuck that.

Shorter doesn’t often like to admit it, but whatever Ash lynx wants, Shorter tries his absolute fucking best to give him as quickly as humanly possible. Since Ash wanted to make out in those hot ass lifting high waisted jeans, Shorter was going to make out with him in that tiny little dressing room with the curtain open. fuck it. YOLO, right? 

Ash seems to agree as he ignores the gasp to reach out and yank the curtain shut, his tongue licking playfully at Shorter’s own until he gets the hint and pulls Ash even closer. 

They get away with it for about one whole minute more — a minute that feels like at least  _ ten _ if you ask Shorter, which you shouldn’t — before a blushing and incredibly

disgruntled employee yanks the curtain back open and asks them, rather rudely though Shorter and Ash thinks she’s well within her rights, to get the fuck out of the store and not to bother coming back. 

“At least you got the jeans for free?” Shorter asks as he holds the door open for Ash to leave before him, a little pleased with the flush decorating his best friend’s face. “They’re great jeans. Make your ass look phenomenal.”

Ash grins back at him, throwing Shorter a heated look over his shoulder. “Wanna see how they look on your bedroom floor?”

“Oh,  _ fuck _ yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> you made it! pls consider following me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/muichirous_) where i cry about kny, banana fish, and other things!


End file.
